d20adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret of Galensdale
This adventure takes place in the town of Galensdale, a small town that was founded by the great Paladin Galen 100 years ago on this day. But a secret has been hidden in this town for those 100 years. The Adventure On the 100 year anniversary celebration of Galensdale, a local wizard used a powerful divination scroll to attempt to locate the body of Galen, who went missing nearly 100 years ago. To their surprise, it turned out that their great statue of Galen in town square was actually the real Galen, petrified long ago. While waiting for the stone to flesh ''scroll they sent for, the statue mysteriously disappeared, and it looks as if it was dragged into the graveyard, right into an ancient crypt in the graveyard. DM's eyes only Galen was petrified by a powerful lich by the name of Terik. Galen had discovered Terik as he made his phylactery, a large gem inlaid in the stone above the door to his crypt. To hide his secret quickly before anyone came around to the graveyard, he quickly turned Galen into stone. Without enough time to destroy him, Terik made the lie that he carved the statue to commemorate Galen and was unable to finish the job. Once the locals knew the truth about the statue, however, he needed to do something, and he was rushed. A DC 15 history check is needed to know this. Map Area 1, The Crypt (CR 6) After entering through the stone doors (which has a large gem above it, the locals do not want the adventurers to ruin this crypt by prying it out), the adventurers find themselves in a large crypt with a column in each corner. There is a single tomb in here marked 'Terik Mason'. If the adventurers remove the cover (Str DC 25), they find that it goes down into darkness. Those with darkvision out to 60 feet still don't see the bottom. 70 feet down (7d6 falling damage) are two ghasts (MM p. 119). They have 500 gold, a silver pearl (110 gp), and a ''magic fang potion.In the rear of the room is a secret door (Search DC 20. Area 2, The Hidden corridor (CR 7) The secret hall behind the crypt is 5 feet wide and 20 feet long. There is a stone door on the far end, a secret door to the right (search DC 20), and another secret door on the left on the ground (search DC 30). Once the first door has been closed, an acid fog trap is set off. The stone secret doors and the one stone door are all considered stuck for 6 rounds. The trap deals 2d6 acid damage per round, 11 rounds. The fog will not spread out into the crypt or through the stone door, but will get through the two other secret door if opened, 20 ft. radius. There is no save for this trap. (Search DC 31, Disable Device DC 31). Area 3, Skeletal Guards (CR 9) Two Skeletal Ettins (MM p. 227) guard a chest in this room. They attack all who enter. The chest is a box of brown mold (3d6 nonlethal cold damage. Search DC 22, Disable Device DC 16). Area 4, The Wight Room (CR 10) In this room, 6 wights (MM p. 255) stand guard in front of a stone door. They will kill anyone who enters. Area 5, The lair of Dread (CR 11) In this room lies a skeletal black dragon (Drac p. 192) and 5 human warrior skeletons (MM p. 226). The human warriors will attempt to keep adventurers in the room while the skeletal black drogon destroys them. Area 6, The underground passage (CR 7) The underground passage is naturally made, yet easy to walk on. Charging and running, however, takes a DC 10 Balance Check. The passage is 5 feet wide and 10 feet high. There is a Summon Monster VI ''Trap that summons a Bone Devil (Search DC 31, Disable Device DC 31. 11 Rounds). Area 7, The Lake (CR 7) This room opens up into a 30 ft. diameter room. The first ten feet is land, but after that is a deep lake with an aboleth (MM p. 8). The aboleth attacks anyone besides the lich who enters the lake. The aboleth has a chest underwater with 1,200 gp, a violet garnet (500 gp), a deep blue spinal (600 gp), an alexandrite (400 gp), an amber (80 gp), a bloodstone (40 gp), an emerals (600 gp), and a jump potion. It takes a spot check (DC 18) to notice the passage underwater in the lake. Area 8, The Island (CR 8) The island on the lake has a mohrg (MM p. 189) guarding it. There is an empty chest on the island to lure in adventurers. Area 9, Underwater tunnel (CR 7) Once a single adventurer reaches the center of the underwater passage, both ends of the tunnel close in, leaving adventurers to drown. The ends of the tunnel are considered stone doors that can't be opened as far as breaking purposes go. (Search DC 20, Disable Device DC 25). Area 10, The Lair of the Lich (CR 13) Once out of the underwater passage, the lich (Use sample lich in MM p. 166)stands waiting for this final battle, he has the statue of the paladin in this chamber. He has ''Stone Shape ''prepared instead of ''enervation. Once he gets down to 20 HP and doesn't have a good shot at winning, he will threaten to kill the paladin with stone shape. His terms will be to be able to take his phylactery and teleport away without further harm. If adventurers agree, once he has his phylactery he will stone shape the paladin and then quicly use teleport. The lich has a chest with 2,000 gp, a sapphire (1,000 gp), a sardonyx (60 gp), an azurite (9 gp), an aquamarine (400 gp), an amethyst (90 gp), a Malachite (11 gp), a fire opal (900 gp), a red spinel (600 gp), a Fire Staff, and a cone of cold, break enchantment x2, globe of invulnerability, Waves of Fatigue, and song of Discord Scroll (CL 12) Reviews None yet. Category:Lich Category:Undead